


Morning Endeavours

by genmitsu



Series: Imagination Infection [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Jim and Oswald are being too pragmatic about their marriage - but somehow manage to be romantic about it as well.---Marriage. The last time Jim’s thought about being married was with Lee - and it felt like something expected of him. A thing of necessity. A… chore.It wasn’t like that with Barbara, he remembers momentarily, and still it wasn’t the same. It felt more natural, but so very distant. Sure, Babs, dear. We’ll get married. Might even invite your parents if that’s what you want. Just - yes, Jim, not now. In the next five years, maybe. It was always on the level of “soon, maybe”, and never became “yes, now”.It is so different with Oswald.





	Morning Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize for taking so long with updating these series. I want to say that life happened, but it was mostly work. A lot of draining work that left me very little energy for writing, and I kind of feel this part could've been better, but at this moment I'm not sure _how._  
Still, I'm happy that I managed to finish this part. I hope you enjoy it if even a little.

Marriage. The last time Jim’s thought about being married was with Lee - and it felt like something expected of him. A thing of necessity. A… chore.

It wasn’t like that with Barbara, he remembers momentarily, and still it wasn’t the same. It felt more natural, but so very distant. Sure, Babs, dear. We’ll get married. Might even invite your parents if that’s what you want. Just - yes, Jim, not now. In the next five years, maybe. It was always on the level of “soon, maybe”, and never became “yes, now”.

It is so different with Oswald. Thoughts flash through Jim’s mind, stumbling over each other, - the dangers, the implications, the what-ifs and a myriad other things, - only to be replaced with the idea of Oswald belonging to him _ alone, _ before everyone and everything else, of him becoming his partner in life, truly, standing side by side, of quiet mornings and breakfasts together, of evenings when they’re doing something mundane and normal… Jim almost chuckles. Normal has to be excluded from his thoughts. It’s not going to be normal. It’s not going to be safe. It’s probably not going to be very sane either.

But it sure as all hell will be what he wants.

“Yes,” he says, smiling at Oswald and pulling him into a kiss. “Yes, please. Marry me, Oswald.”

He slides his hand over Oswald’s side, still marveling at the smooth skin he’s allowed to touch - there will be more, so much more of those things he’d be allowed to do…

“How do you want it? When?”

“Here, now. Well,” he corrects himself at Jim’s incredulous look, “as soon as possible. And before we’re back in Gotham.”

Jim’s heart thumps loudly - could it be that Oswald actually knows, that this marriage is his solution, or a part of it? But no, it can’t be. Oswald is perceptive, he must have felt something wasn’t right, so… And Jim doesn’t want to believe that Oswald would want to marry him just for that. He wants, he needs Oswald to enter marriage with him because they both want it - and the way Oswald was so shy and so sincere, it can’t be any other reason. The thought fills Jim with something glowing and warm and he doesn’t want to wait either.

They end up leaving as soon as Jim’s mother and Martin come back - they’re not about to start it all with betraying promises. The kid is reluctant to part with Oswald again, of course, writing hurriedly in his little pad he’d like to go with them, wherever, but Oswald tells him it’s too dangerous right now and they don’t know how long it would take, and the kid subsides, but not after getting another promise of seeing Oswald again as soon as he’s able to. Mother smiles knowingly at both Jim and Oswald, making them flush despite themselves, and Jim is an adult, has been one long enough, but this look and Oswald’s hot palm in his make him feel like a naughty teen that nearly got busted making out with his boyfriend in the living room or something.

Not to mention they did a lot more than simply “make out”. Jim still feels a little sore, and Oswald should too in all probability, and it’s such a thrilling secret to share.

Jim drives them to the next town, and it’s far enough from Gotham for them to fly under the radar - at least for some time - and big enough for their plans.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait and make it big?” Jim asks once they park the car in the street and get out. “I’m not going to change my mind about it, you know?”

“I know,” Oswald smiles. “And I thought I wanted a big wedding, before. Invite everyone I know, friends and foes both, have it be the talk of the town _ for weeks. _The best venue, the best catering, the best - well, everything. Make my mother proud.” He puts his arm through the crook of Jim’s elbow. “Now I only want for it to be with you.”

“That I can do,” Jim says, something of a lump in his throat. “And at the very least I can get you a ring.”

“You don’t have to,” Oswald says, startled, looking at Jim. “It’s only a symbol anyway…”

“Yeah. And I’d love for you to have it. I think it’s important.”

“Okay,” Oswald agrees, sheepish, squeezing Jim’s arm lightly. “But I’m getting one for you too.” He chuckles. “Got to put a ring on you, so no one gets any ideas.”

“Yes,” Jim says, the concept once again more thrilling than ever before, than ever he thought it could be. “Please do.”

They enter the first jewelry store they see. The assistant there, a young blonde woman, greets them with a smile and directs them to the wedding rings display.

“We have multiple options for various tastes,” she says excitedly and checks them out in that discreet way staff usually does, as if assessing their budget on the fly. “Classic, modern, designer, in platinum, gold, and silver. Do you gentlemen have a preference?”

“Um…” Jim ends up glancing at Oswald, somewhat bewildered by the options. “Do you see anything you like?”

“Yes, definitely,” he replies, looking him straight in the eye and smiling. “But as for the rings… I’m not sure.”

Jim flushes. Who’d have thought Oswald would be so bold with his compliments… He used to say it all with his eyes, only looking at Jim before, but now he voices his feelings freely - Jim could definitely get used to it.

“Maybe I could interest you with our platinum selection?” the assistant says, taking a small tray of shiny white rings out of the display. “We have designer wedding bands with one carat diamonds, precisely for a momentous occasion.”

Oswald looks at the rings, contemplating, and Jim watches him, waiting for his reaction. Platinum and diamonds may be more than he can afford, but if Oswald wants a ring like that, Jim would get it for him, period. The assistant prompts Oswald to try one of the rings on, but he just shakes his head.

“I don’t think I enjoy the look of these,” he says politely. “Maybe something else?”

“How about a yellow gold in traditional court?” she asks, demonstrating a ring. “It’s hard to go wrong with a time-tested classic.”

“I wonder,” Oswald glances up from the displays. “What do you think, Jim?”

“I, uh,” Jim never paid a lot of attention to things like these, rings only being evidence, or something to identify a suspect by. “I like that it’s smooth, but the colour is…”

“Yes, I quite agree,” Oswald nods. “It wouldn’t match either of our skintones.”

The assistant then tries to entice them with what she calls white gold, but to Jim it’s indistinguishable from platinum - or silver, for that matter. He watches Oswald again, curious whether or not he likes that metal, and it doesn’t seem like it. Jim wonders if maybe Oswald would want him to be more active in this choice, show Oswald what he likes on him? And, for that matter, Jim would prefer their rings to match. It doesn’t matter much - but it is symbolic, and he wants it. Two of them, linked as one, as their souls are…

Something catches Jim’s eye then, a pair of pale golden rings, smooth, without the garish shine of the ones the assistant offered. They look elegant. He can easily imagine something like that on Oswald’s pretty finger.

“What about these?” he asks, directing Oswald’s attention to them.

They end up trying those rings on, and Jim loves the way the smooth band feels and looks - and even more than that, he loves the way Oswald’s eyes light up when they bring their hands together, appreciating their choice.

“I think this is it, Jim,” Oswald says quietly, happiness tinting his voice with warm notes. “I like these.”

“So do I,” Jim murmurs, bringing Oswald’s hand to his lips. He never considered himself a romantic, but something about them right now brings out his sappiest side.

“Do you want to add a special touch to your rings?” the assistant chirps again, somewhat breathless. “An engravement, maybe? Something that is just yours to share.”

Jim catches Oswald’s eye - does he? But what could they choose, a date? Or each other’s names? Even sappy as he is right now, Jim doesn’t like the idea of that, kind of vulgar.

“I always liked how some rings have gems hidden on the inside of a band,” Oswald says then. “And I always knew which gem I’d like, too.”

“Which is?”

“A sapphire,” Oswald says, caressing Jim with his gaze. “I have this particular fondness for blue.”

“That can be arranged, our jeweler would be glad to accommodate you,” the assistant says. “And it’s a symbol of fidelity, quite fitting. On both rings?”

“Do you have some stone that has the colour of his eyes?” Jim asks, getting emboldened by their new endeavour all the more. And if it’s going to be a secret for the two of them, he might as well get something that is particular to the owner of his heart.

The assistant thinks for a minute, furrowing her brows and muttering something about emeralds being too green and turquoise too blue, but then goes “ha!” and hurries to the back room to return with a loose gem on a white velvet tray, and it is exactly the colour Jim wants to see every morning, every night, that light sea-green hue he didn’t think existed anywhere else.

“What is this?” he asks, fascinated, as they both appreciate the stone.

“A sapphire, too!” the assistant beams at them. “They can be this green sometimes. So you still keep the fidelity theme!”

Jim smiles at her enthusiasm, and exchanges glances with Oswald. He blushes when Jim leans closer to whisper in his ear “I love your eyes, too”, lacing their fingers together. They end up trying the rings on again, then smooth out the details of setting their respective gems, and make a down payment before they leave to deal with the marriage license.

“It’s amazing what miracles money can work,” Oswald says after they’ve spent some hours to successfully wrangle - bully, more like it, if Jim’s frank - the officials for the papers. “One would think it can do almost anything.”

“Money and authority,” Jim chuckles. “And don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it this way.”

“That would make me a liar,” Oswald smiles prettily, cheeky and utterly irresistible.

His husband.

Jim can barely breathe. He’s a married man now, - about time, his mother would say. And there’s no describing what he feels right now, not with words, anyway. He pulls Oswald into an embrace, savouring his warmth, inhaling his sweet scent.

“You’re mine now,” Jim says, his voice heavy, and Oswald tightens his arms around him in turn. “All mine.”

“Yes,” Oswald says, breathless, and turns his head up to kiss him. “Always.”

Jim has a hard time stopping, everything just urging him on - the novelty of them together, their new status, the way Oswald just seems to melt in his arms whenever they’re close. He wonders if that will ever stop making his heart ache sweetly with longing.

They stroll through the unfamiliar town hand in hand, looking at everything and nothing in particular, and Jim finds himself adopting a habit of kissing Oswald’s temple whenever they stop and Oswald leans into him as if that’s what they’ve been doing for ages. His hands rest easily on Oswald’s waist, Oswald’s presence already a familiar necessity, and Jim wonders at how they’d be able to part from each other when back in Gotham.

They have lunch at some fast food place, and Jim snickers at the way Oswald tries to eat a cheeseburger without dripping sauce on his shirt, holding it ever so delicately. Oswald glares at him, but his gaze grows fonder the same second and he smiles, and Jim kisses his cheek and smears it with the ketchup from his fries. He has to lick it off then, this earning him a laugh and a playful poke to his chest, and a bubbly “Jim, what are you doing?” and he just has to kiss him again. Kisses and smiles and laughter, and Jim hasn’t felt that wonderful in _ years. _

It’s even more beautiful when they return to pick up their rings. The gems are set, and they are given instructions on how to care for the rings, and they put them on at once - the ring feels heavy and _ good _ on Jim’s finger, and Oswald can’t help stealing glances at his own finger, and at Jim’s, and oh, this is becoming too much to handle.

“I want you,” he rumbles into Oswald’s ear the moment they’re out, and Oswald flushes and nods, tightening his hot fingers over Jim’s. They make it to the nearest hotel, rushing like silly teenagers, and they keep kissing all the way to their room, stumbling all over and catching each other.

Jim goes down on him the moment they’re inside, unable to keep away, and Oswald is taken aback at first, but he sees the way Jim looks up at him, kneeling, and something sparks in his eyes. He nods imperiously, putting his hand on Jim’s cheek. Jim is so eager, but he takes Oswald’s cock into his hand with a weird sort of reverence, and he forces himself to move slowly - and Oswald tries to keep his hips from bucking forward, but he’s not very successful at that and Jim chokes.

“I’m sorry,” Oswald blurts out, looking down at him as Jim catches his breath again, and his hand comes to rest on Jim’s cheek again.

“It’s fine,” if Jim’s voice sounds strained, it’s for another reason entirely, because it’s the hand with the ring, and it feels slightly cold against his flushed cheek, and it reminds him again and again who they are to each other now.

“Love you,” Jim says before taking Oswald into his mouth again. He sucks the head gently, slowly, thoroughly enjoying the process. “Love your cock,” he says again, showing his _ husband _ just how much - licking it all over and kissing, and taking him deeper again. “Tastes so good.”

Oswald is blushing bright crimson, he bites on his lip hard, but the moans still get out, reverberating through the room, through Jim’s entire body. He moans in turn, doubling his efforts, wanting to make Oswald come, craving more of his taste on his tongue… It’s like a trance, and Jim doesn’t know how long it lasts, he loses himself in it, moaning and whimpering as he pleases Oswald, his, his, his forever… The taste of him is divine, if anyone cared to ask Jim - not that he would be sharing, especially not now, and he doesn’t kiss and tell either.

He stays on his knees, nuzzling Oswald’s hip, stroking him gently over the exposed skin. It’s still so trance-like, almost unreal.

“I could stay like this forever,” Jim says quietly. “Forever at your feet. Touching you. Pleasing you…” Oswald’s hand is caressing his head, playing with Jim’s hair. “Oswald…”

“I do love this, my dear,” Oswald says, his voice equally quiet but with some hint of rumble underneath. “But I think we should move to the bed… easier on your knees.”

Jim nods but they still spend at least ten minutes in that same position. When they finally make it to the bed Jim is ready to go again, and he takes the clothes off of Oswald as if he’s unwrapping a gift. Such a sweet gift too, so mellow and relaxed, and smiling so happily at him, he’s almost shining with happiness. Oswald touches Jim in turn, still in awe of him, and his hands are so welcome, all of him is welcome to any part of Jim, and Jim tells him that.

Then Jim is panting heavily as he rides Oswald’s cock, and his head is tipped back and his neck is so taut and Oswald slides his tongue over it slowly, from the hollow of his throat to Jim’s chin, and he grips Jim’s hips tighter, drives into him with force. Jim moans for him, lost in sensations, Oswald feels so big inside him, so perfect inside him, he never wants it to stop, and he moves faster, almost delirious, chasing the contact, chasing that release until it finally overtakes them both.

“If we weren’t already married I’d ask for your hand right now,” Jim says, still out of breath, as he lays by Oswald’s side, and receives a soft chuckle in response.

“Perfectly understandable,” Oswald breathes out, searching blindly for his hand on top of the sheets. “My hand’s all yours… as you could see,” and he chuckles again and Jim is practically overwhelmed by how content and relaxed he sounds, and he wants to give Oswald everything that would make him feel this way all the time.

Jim snuggles closer, burrowing into Oswald’s shoulder and kissing his skin. “I’m totally getting used to this, just so you know.”

Oswald ruffles his hair with his fingers, so gentle now that he doesn’t try to bury himself into Jim to the hilt. “I would prefer it this way, Jim.” His hand stills after a while and he’s so quiet Jim think Oswald is falling asleep.

“Jim…” he says then, softly. “Have you given any thought to how we would… handle this, when we’re back?”

Ah. The bliss doesn’t last, but that doesn’t have to be bad. They’re just going to have to learn to manoeuvre this too.

“A little,” Jim admits sheepishly. He should’ve given it more thought, definitely - but his answer would still be the same, so what’s the point of thinking about it now? “Please don’t think about this as me shifting all the responsibility to you, but I’m ready to follow your lead.” He runs his fingers over Oswald’s stomach softly. “What would you want?”

Oswald thinks and Jim waits, unable to keep from kissing his husband’s shoulder every once in a while. He wants moments like this one in their life. He wants shared time, not only the shared bed. Will Gotham tear them apart in her incessant cruelty? Jim tightens his embrace.

“I wanted everyone to know,” Oswald says at last. “Laugh if you want, but I thought of you as an ultimate trophy, the highest prize. It was during my lowest points, of course, Jim,” he hurries to clarify himself.

Jim can only so easily imagine what it could’ve done for Oswald, for his position and his ego - showing him off like that, showing just how powerful the King of Gotham is, bending even the stoutest man of justice to his will… not to mention the rest of it and the crude jokes at his expense.

“Now… I think it would be safer if we kept it secret. Don’t want to make you a target because of me,” Oswald turns his head to kiss Jim’s temple, and Jim can’t help remembering how Oswald told him he could’ve been his dirty little secret once if only Jim wanted - and how changed their situation is now from that.

“I’ll have easier time at the precinct if it’s kept secret, true,” Jim says. “We’ll have to be careful…”

“Very,” Oswald smiles into Jim’s hair. “Sneaking around so no one would suspect the future commissioner of such sordid things.”

Jim almost hears the ending of that sentence, the promise of not making it harder for him, and this is why he always knew Oswald was the only one for him. With him Jim could be whoever he wanted, and Oswald would love and support him all the same. And he… he’s not as rigid anymore, and he knows that the right path can be winding and obscured, and if it means that his husband has to be the crime King, well. He can work with that.

Oswald is lying on the bed watching Jim pick up their clothes they threw all over the room. Jim didn’t bother with putting anything on for that task and Oswald can appreciate the way his muscles roll and move as he bends down, certainly quite a sight. He licks his lips involuntarily and Jim smirks, catching him doing that, and approaches the bed practically prowling - and then he suddenly lets out a laugh.

“What is it?” Oswald asks, amused with Jim’s seduction techniques even if they did leave his throat dry.

“I know you said it was your lowest point,” Jim leans over him, bracing himself on the bed with his hands on either side of Oswald. “But you have to admit that ‘James Gordon, trophy husband’ has a definite ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't want to overload this chapter with metals infodump or something, but I kind of want to mention the rings that Jim and Oswald chose. Well, their colour. When I was doing research for the rings, the metals choices were somewhat disappointing. I think that platinum looks too cold for them and too white, but the classic red/yellow gold also seemed wrong, and too cliche. So I looked at white gold, which is an alloy of gold and platinum (and some other metals too), but it is usually plated to give it the white platinum look and shine - so what's the point, right?  
So the rings Jim and Oswald eventually chose are made from unplated white gold. It has this pretty, pale gold colour, almost sandy, and when I googled it this metal seemed like something they would enjoy. So there. Something a little bit more special than the norm for these love birds :)
> 
> Uh, and I'm once again filled with anxiety over this part - hopefully you liked it. I would appreciate it if you let me know ;)  
In any case, thank you for staying with it thus far!


End file.
